Rachel Nichols
(1980 - ) Film Deaths *'[[The Woods (2006)|''The Woods (2006)]]' [''Samantha Wise]: Either commits suicide by hanging herself or is hanged by the teachers (off-screen); her body is shown afterwards when the other students discover her in the cafeteria. (Thanks to Frank and Lauren) *'[[Star Trek (2009)|''Star Trek (2009)]]' [Gaila]: Possibly killed in an explosion (off-screen) when all the Federation ships besides the Enterprise are destroyed by Eric Bana's ship. We last see her talking to Zoe Saldana as everyone is assigned to their ships. It's not established which ship she was on, but she is not shown among the Enterprise crew, so it's likely she was on one of the destroyed ships. (''Thanks to Tommy) *'[[Alex Cross (2012)|''Alex Cross (2012)]]' [''Monica Ashe]: Tortured to death (off-screen) by Matthew Fox in her apartment; her body is shown afterwards in a photo that Matthew sends to Tyler Perry's cell phone. (Thanks to Matthew) *'[[G.I. Joe: Retaliation (2013)|''G.I. Joe: Retaliation (2013)]]' [Scarlett]: Killed along with many of the other original G.I. Joes in an airstrike ordered by Arnold Vosloo after he disguises himself as the President (Jonathan Pryce). (Rachel does not appear in this film, but her character's death is mentioned.) *'''Raze'' (2013)' [''Jamie]: Face completely caved in by Zoë Bell at the end of a fight. *'[[Pandemic (2016)|''Pandemic (2016)]]' [''Lauren]: Shot to death by a guard who mistakes her for being infected. TV Deaths *'[[The Man in the High Castle (2015 series)|''The Man in the High Castle: For Want of a Nail (2019)]]' [Martha]: Playing a Nazi agent, she is strangled by Alexa Davalos and stabbed in the chest by Jason O'Mara at the end of a fight. They then dispose of her body in a furnace. *'''Titans: Trigon'' (2019)' [Angela Azarath]: Neck snapped by Seamus Dever. Connections *No relation to Nichelle Nichols (actress from 'the original '60s Star Trek TV series') Gallery Rachel Nichols - Star Trek 1.JPG| in ''Star Trek (2009 film) Rachel Nichols - Star Trek 2.JPG| (with Zoe Saldana) moments before her presumed death in Star Trek (2009 film) Rachel Nichols - Alex Cross.JPG| (with Tyler Perry) in Alex Cross Raze2.png| in Raze Raze3.png| ' death in Raze rachelnicholspandemic.png| in Pandemic Rachel Nichols - Titans201.JPG| just before her death in Titans: Trigon mithcrachelnichols.png| in The Man in the High Castle: For Want of a Nail Nichols, Rachel Category:Blondes Category:Models Category:Christian Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by punching Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by mutilation Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by head crushing Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scene by torture Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by shoulder trauma Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Indecision death scenes Category:Alias Cast Members Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Actors who died in JJ Abrams Movies Category:Actors who died in a Rob Cohen Movies Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film Category:Deaths in the JJ Abrams universe Category:Actors who died in Stephen Sommers Movies Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1980 Births